


Red streak

by FiKate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Internet, Porn Battle, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html">Porn Battle XIV</a> and the prompt <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8099290#cmt8099290">Crossover-Once Upon a Time/Warehouse 13, Ruby/Claudia, geekery.</a></p><p>Claudia and Ruby take a break from taking care of Storybrooke to enjoy being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red streak

“I hate computers. How can something so small cause this many problems? Its as if someone decided to take all of Rumple’s riddling nature and make it run a machine,” Ruby growled at the new computer that had recently been delivered to Granny’s. Its only response was to keep spinning the rainbow wheel on its screen instead of letting her do the accounts.

Claudia came in from the kitchen at the growl, Granny had been baking and she had snagged a still warm popover before hearing Ruby, “Oh its fine, just thinking because you asked it to do some processing.”

“It can’t be that easy.”

“Yes, it can. I’ll tell you when its not being easy and fix it for you. Remember this is part of why you keep me around, I make this world work for you.”

Ruby sighed and grinned as she stood up to kiss Claudia, “I thought I was doing just fine without you. Maybe I have other reasons for keeping you around.”

“Mm, I turn all internet rumors about Storybrooke into silly stories that no one believes and keep wayward machines in line,” She smirked though now Ruby was taller than her and required tilting up for another kiss.

Ruby took the change of position to eat some of the popover in her hand and lick her fingers, which sent a thrill through Claudia. Rumors of people who held tight to strange objects brought out the Warehouse, but for once, Artifacts weren’t involved, at least not how they knew them. She still wondered if somehow Gold hadn’t managed to accidentally create Artifacts even though that wasn’t actually possible. Before her thoughts got too far along those lines, Ruby finished off the popover, “Hey, I was eating that.”

“No, you were holding it and thinking about something. I’ll get you another one once Granny’s finished her baking.”

“I’ll hold you to that. How much longer will she take?”

“If she’s just taken the popovers out of the oven then she has another hour to go. How much longer will the computer have to think?”

“Not long, but it won’t come looking for us,” Claudia pointed out as Ruby smirked and licked her fingers once more.

“Then I have plenty of time to eat you up,” Ruby said with a low growl that sent shivers through Claudia as they went upstairs. The door clicked shut behind them as Ruby ran her hands through Claudia’s hair, the streak was deep red and had been for the last month, before kissing her. In a few quick moments, they were down on the bed and Ruby was kissing her way down Claudia’s body, drawing out every lick and kiss. Claudia was certain there was something about being a werewolf that meant Ruby’s tongue had extra powers. Then she gave up on trying to think and worked on not being too loud, someday she would soundproof this room.


End file.
